Today
by Vocaloid-Type-Ren
Summary: LuHan yang baru saja putus cinta memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan berdiri di tengah jalan. Ia yang berharap akan ada mobil yang melindasnya sampai mati malah bertemu dengan Oh SeHun, si Bocah SMA bangsawan yang tergila-gila pada mobil sport. A HunHan Fiction/ Chapter 2 : I'm Oh SeHun. Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

"_**Kau tidak usah pedulikan aku, Kim JongIn. Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu lagi, aku mohon. Kau menyakitiku."**_

LuHan melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berusaha pergi—segera lenyap dari tempat itu. Kata-katanya sendiri terus berkelebat dalam pikirannya, tidak mau hilang. Matanya terasa panas, dadanya sesak. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Ia kesulitan memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya buram. Fluida cair itu terjatuh tanpa rintangan berarti di pipinya. LuHan kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mengusap kasar lagi fluida cair itu. Ia menambah kecepatannya. Ia berlari. Lari dari semuanya.

"_**Tapi Hyung—"**_

Suara JongIn yang tercekat waktu itu masih menghantui LuHan. LuHan memejamkan matanya sedetik ketika merasa kepalanya terasa begitu berat—pusing. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri di pinggir trotoar, terdiam… termangu seperti orang bodoh. Pikirannya mengawang entah ke mana. Bingung, pusing, mual, sakit. Ya, rasa sakit yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya.

"_**Sudahlah JongIn. Kau lupakan saja—tentang kita, maka… aku juga akan melupakannya. Aku berharap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu." **_

Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Waktu itu, LuHan benar-benar ingin mengutuk JongIn atas apa yang ia perbuat padanya.

"—_**hahaha… lucu ya? Ada kalanya aku berharap kau menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik aku—tapi, ta-tapi… tidak apa-apa, aku… a-aku—**__"_

LuHan ingat ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bola matanya bergetar waktu itu, pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur. Lalu, ia menatap mata JongIn. Seketika itu juga LuHan tercekat, kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tatapan itu, LuHan tahu. Tatapan itu adalah sebuah tatapan kasihan yang ditujukan JongIn saat melihat LuHan berbicara sambil tertawa dihiasi fluida cair yang turun deras dari matanya. Tatapan kasihan. Kasihan. Lagi-lagi kasihan. LuHan muak. Ia benar-benar muak. Oleh karena itulah ia berlari pergi dari sana, menutupi mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan bodoh—isakan menjijikkan layaknya wanita.

"_**Jangan mengasihaniku!"**_

_**Brak!**_

LuHan berteriak waktu itu. Ia menutup apartemen JongIn kencang, lalu melangkah cepat. Dan detik berikutnya ia berlari—dari semuanya.

LuHan berakhir di sini, di pinggir trotoar dengan kendaraan yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dan terkadang berhenti bila lampu jalan berubah warna menjadi merah. LuHan terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong pada petak garis putih-putih di tengah jalan, beberapa orang terlihat menyeberang saat lampu merah. Mereka menyeberang dan sesekali menyenggol bahu LuHan, kemudian meminta maaf tanpa memperhatikan yang ditabrak, lalu pergi. LuHan secara tidak sadar ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti mereka. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan, lebih pelan melebihi siput. Pikirannya kembali melayang—

"_**Namanya Do KyungSoo,"**_

"_**Hyung, aku tidak bisa mencinta—"**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa JongIn-ah. Aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu melihatku. Kau akan mencintaiku suatu saat nanti."**_

"_**Hyung, ada sesuatu di bibirmu, mendekatlah, aku bantu bersihkan."**_

"_**Kau sakit?"**_

"_**Dasar bodoh! Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Seperti anak kecil saja."**_

"_**Hyung, aku mencintai Do KyungSoo."**_

"_**Maafkan aku, LuHan Hyung,"**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, JongIn-ah."**_

"_**Hyung, kau terlihat pucat—"**_

"_**Kau tidak usah pedulikan aku, JongIn-ah. Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu lagi, aku mohon. Kau menyakitiku."**_

"_**Tapi Hyung—"**_

"_**Sudahlah JongIn. Kau lupakan saja—tentang kita, maka… aku juga akan melupakannya. Aku berharap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu." **_

"—_**hahaha… lucu ya? Ada kalanya aku berharap kau menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik aku—tapi, ta-tapi… tidak apa-apa, aku… a-aku—**__"_

"_**Jangan mengasihaniku!"**_

_**Brak!**_

Lampu merah berganti hijau. LuHan masih berdiri di tengah jalan seperti orang bodoh hingga—

CKIITTTT!

Decitan ban dengan aspal terdengar nyaring ketika sebuah mobil mengerem mendadak di depannya, lalu disusul bunyi klakson yang memekikkan telinga. Bunyinya bahkan tidak terdengar oleh LuHan karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, pengendara mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya, berdiri di hadapan LuHan. Ia memasang tampang kesal yang menakutkan, tapi sayang LuHan tidak melihat itu karena ia sibuk menunduk, berharap ada seorang pengendara ceroboh yang menabrak dirinya saat itu juga.

"Kalau ingin mati, tolong cari mobil lain untuk menabrakmu! Dasar merepotkan! Minggir!" sosok pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan itu menatap LuHan dengan pandangan 'Kau cari mati ya?'

"…"

LuHan hanya diam saja, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Hei!" sosok itu sedikit mendorong pundak LuHan—menyadarkannya. Karena jujur saja, bunyi klakson mobil lain berbunyi sedari tadi karena mobilnya yang menghalangi jalan.

Tes!

Eh?

Sosok itu menatap tangannya yang sedikit basah, lalu ia menatap LuHan dengan lebih teliti. Pundak pemuda itu kelihatan bergetar, membuat sosok yang awalnya ingin marah itu tiba-tiba merasa—kasihan. Dan entah kegilaan apa yang ia lakukan, ia meraih tubuh LuHan dalam pelukannya, menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah memeluk orang asing. Tapi dengan kau yang berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini benar-benar merepotkanku—" katanya. Sumpah, ia merasa tidak pernah berkata kalimat sepanjang ini sebelumnya. Ia dikenal sebagai pangeran es di sekolahnya asal kau tahu saja.

"Mobilku tidak bisa lewat. Kau mengakibatkan kemacetan kau tau? Kalau kau ingin mencari tempat menangis, maka ikuti aku. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat di mana kau bisa menangis semaunya—"

Sosok itu melepas tangan LuHan, lalu menggenggam tangannya, menarik pemuda yang masih diam itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan seperti itulah… cerita dimulai.

* * *

**Today**

**Main Pair : HunHan**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo(s), alur aneh, genre campur-campur dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**(4881 words)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 :** Awal Mula

* * *

"_**Aku ragu kau pernah jatuh cinta, Oh SeHun—" SuHo menaikkan sudut bibirnya, memberikan senyum sinis andalannya. "Mungkin, yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah balapan mobil selama ini," katanya menambahkan.**_

_**SeHun hanya tersenyum tipis.**_

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Hanya seseorang yang bisa membuatku lebih memilihnya ketimbang mobilkulah yang akan menjadi tujuan terakhirku," SeHun berkata sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. SuHo segera berpura-pura mual dan ingin muntah.**_

"_**Mana ada orang yang seperti itu, kau terlalu mencintai benda beroda empat itu dibanding apapun," SuHo mendramatisir. Ia lalu mengangkat cangkirnya, menyeruput sedikit Americano yang ia pesan sepuluh menit lalu.**_

"_**Tentu saja ada. Cinta itu licik asal kau tahu saja, SuHo Hyung," SeHun memutar matanya ketika melihat SuHo hampir tersedak karena kata-katanya barusan.**_

"_**Apa!? Sejak kapan kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dalam seperti itu heh? Kupikir kau bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot mengerti cinta—" SuHo terbahak setelahnya. **_

_**Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyum simpul terulas di bibirnya. **_

"—_**ya, cinta memang licik. Makanya, orang yang tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah merasakan cinta sepertimu harus lebih hati-hati. Karena tipe-tipe orang sepertimulah yang biasanya paling merasa tersakiti di akhir," tandas SuHo, ia menyengir. Memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.**_

"_**Kau menyumpahiku Hyung?" **_

_**Raut wajah SeHun terlihat kesal, ia meraih gelas bubble tea-nya, meminumnya cepat hingga tersedak. SuHo segera menertawakan tingkah konyol SeHun.**_

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

SeHun bingung kenapa ia mau-mau saja membiarkan orang asing menduduki mobilnya—_mobil kesayangannya_. Mobil yang tidak ia biarkan seorang SuHo pun menyentuhnya, apalagi duduk di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya SeHun melanggar aturannya sendiri. Ia membiarkan seorang asing yang tidak ia ketahui namanya dan hampir ia tabrak di tengah jalan karena melamun tidak jelas untuk duduk di mobilnya. Tapi yang lebih SeHun tidak mengerti adalah kenapa ia melajukan mobilnya bertolak belakang dengan sekolah—tujuan utamanya sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda yang sekarang ini masih menatap kosong jalanan di depannya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. SeHun bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi pemuda itu, heh… menyedihkan. SeHun berdecih setelahnya.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah lahan kosong di sisi jalan melintasi pegunungan. Tanah kosong itu dibatasi oleh palang-palang besi untuk mencegah kendaraan tergelincir atau parahnya terjatuh dari ketinggian yang entah berapa.

SeHun menoleh pada pemuda itu, tidak menyangka pemuda asing itu masih saja diam tidak berkomentar walaupun SeHun sudah mencapai kecepatan maksimalnya untuk datang ke mari. Ia menatap pemuda itu aneh sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan memutar, membukakan pintu sang pemuda asing layaknya seorang pangeran yang _gentle_. Heh, SeHun terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Lay—pacar SuHo rupanya. Ia bahkan mulai percaya bahwa _Unicorn_ benar-benar ada karena pemuda ber-_dimple_ tersebut, menggelikan.

"Ayo turun," SeHun berbicara datar.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan masih menatap kosong di depannya. Karena tidak sabar, SeHun langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, melepas sabuk pengamannya cepat, lalu menarik tangannya menuruni mobilnya. Ia melepas genggamannya pada pemuda itu, memasukkan tangannya sendiri pada saku celana sekolahnya.

"Sekarang kau bebas menangis, orang asing—"

Hening.

Orang itu hanya diam memandang ke arah kota Seoul yang sibuk di bawah sana dengan tatapan kosong. Dari ketinggian mereka, kota Seoul bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

SeHun berbalik, menatap LuHan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau bisu? Kenapa tidak bicara daritadi?" _**–dan kenapa juga aku jadi begitu cerewet hari ini?**_

SeHun merutuk dalam hati. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya kesal.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku membawamu ke tempat di mana kau bisa menangis sepuasnya, aku pergi!" SeHun jengah, ia hampir saja meninggalkan LuHan bila tidak melihat air mata yang kembali menetes di pipi pemuda itu. Hanya ada satu kata yang ada dibenak SeHun—menyedihkan.

SeHun mengusap rambutnya cepat—berusaha menahan rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. _Why_? Kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak tega karena meninggalkan pemuda asing ini sendirian? Janjinya sudah selesai, dan seharusnya SeHun bisa kembali ke perjalanan sekolahnya walau harus melompati pagar agar tidak ketahuan telat nanti. Hhhhh… memusingkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menemanimu—" SeHun mengalah. Ia naik ke atas kap mobilnya, lalu duduk bersila. Ia lalu menatap punggung LuHan, pemuda yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya itu masih menatap kota Seoul yang terlihat kecil dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Setengah jam.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Pemuda asing itu masih betah berdiri, dan SeHun entah kenapa juga masih betah duduk bersila di atas kap mobil, memandangi punggung sang pemuda asing.

"Kau tidak lelah berdiri seperti itu? Kakimu bisa bengkak—"

SeHun menutup mulutnya lagi. Hei! Hei! Ke mana si Pangeran es SeHun? Kenapa sekarang yang tinggal hanyalah si Cerewet Oh SeHun. Ayolah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja SeHun benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tingkah diam pemuda asing itu padanya. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan terima kasih pada SeHun, ha!

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tetap di sini," LuHan akhirnya bersuara. SeHun lumayan kaget mendengarnya. Ia bahkan sampai turun dari kap mobilnya sekarang, mendekat kea rah LuHan dan mengamati wajahnya seksama seolah LuHan adalah spesies alien baru yang patut dikhawatirkan kelestariannya.

"Kukira kau bisu," SeHun menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, sedikit salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah karena salah kira.

LuHan berbalik, berjalan untuk pergi meninggalkan SeHun. Tapi reflek SeHun terlalu cepat, ia menangkap tangan LuHan—

"Ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Bunuh diri," jawab LuHan singkat.

SeHun terkekeh. "Eih… kau bercanda 'kan? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau adalah orang yang lucu sekali," SeHun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan LuHan, menepuk punggung LuHan lumayan kencang sehingga mengundang delikan tajam dari sang empunya. SeHun terlihat salah tingkah lagi dan bergumam—

"Maaf."

LuHan kembali meneruskan langkahnya, SeHun berjalan di belakangnya, menyusul.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bunuh diri?" tanyanya.

"Iya." LuHan menjawab singkat. Ia berharap SeHun akan segera pergi setelah itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya SeHun. Ia masih mengikuti LuHan dari belakang, kebingungan sendiri kenapa kakinya tidak mau diajak kompromi dengan otaknya sekarang ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." LuHan menambah kecepatan jalannya. SeHun berlari kecil untuk mensejajari langkah LuHan, mereka telah berada jauh dari mobil SeHun sekarang.

"Kau ingin kembali ke Seoul dengan berjalan kaki?" tanya SeHun lagi.

Sret!

LuHan berhenti. Ia menatap SeHun tajam. Lalu seringai keji muncul di wajahnya saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan LuHan. Ia melirik name tag yang berada di dada kiri SeHun.

"Oh SeHun ya? Dari seragammu sepertinya kau adalah seorang siswa dari sekolah elit. Sekolah para _chaebol_ (bangsawan) 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. SeHun bahkan hampir memundurkan langkahnya karena bertemu macan jadi-jadian di depannya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya SeHun polos. Ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. LuHan berdecih, ia kembali meneruskan jalannya.

"Hei, orang asing! Darimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kau punya semacam eum—" SeHun menggantung kalimatnya untuk berpikir. Ia sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat sekarang. "—semacam punya indra ke enam!" lanjut SeHun antusias. Entahlah, kalau SuHo melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini, Hyung-nya itu pasti akan menertawakannya.

Hell? Di mana sifat dingin SeHun? Di mana sifat _manly_-nya? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi berubah kekanak-kanakan? Menggelikan. SeHun saja hampir muntah dengan sikap sok akrabnya pada orang asing ini. Tapi ia menahannya karena—penasaran.

"Kau berisik! Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" LuHan berkata sedikit membentak.

SeHun terpaku. Oh… jadi begini ya rasanya dibentak? SeHun melebarkan senyumannya. Ia baru kali pertama di bentak, bahkan orang tuanya tidak pernah membentak SeHun karena SeHun adalah anak tunggal di keluarga mereka. Selama ini SeHunlah yang sering membentak-bentak gadis-gadis yang terus mengikutinya ke manapun, katanya sih "_Fans_". Tapi tetap saja, walau SeHun sudah membentak mereka dan melarang mereka untuk mengikutinya, para _Fans_ itu tetap saja mengikuti SeHun dengan membawa banner bertuliskan "Aku mencintaimu Oh SeHun".

Tche! Satu hal menggelikan lagi.

"Kau manis sekali saat berteriak seperti itu," SeHun tersenyum bodoh, ia masih mengikuti LuHan, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. LuHan menulikan pendengarannya dan masih terus berjalan dengan wajah kesal. "Perlu waktu dua jam dengan mobil untuk sampai ke sini, itu saja dengan kecepatan maksimumku asal kau tahu saja. Kalau kau memaksa berjalan kaki di tempat sesepi ini, mungkin kau akan ke Seoul besok. Jadilah anak manis, kembali ke mobil bersamaku, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat," suara riang terdengar dari bibir SeHun.

LuHan malah berlari meninggalkan SeHun karena merasa SeHun bertingkah sangat aneh. Lagipula, orang asing mana yang sebaik ini pada orang yang pertama kali ia temui? Begini-begini LuHan masih ingat ucapan ibunya saat ia masih SD dulu.

"Jangan bicara dengan orang bertampang mencurigakan" dan errrr—mungkin SeHun termasuk dalam jajaran orang bertampang mencurigakan versi LuHan tidak perduli seberapa tampannyapun wajah SeHun.

Mulut SeHun terbuka sedikit, otaknya tiba-tiba konslet saat melihat LuHan berlari darinya. Dan jujur, SeHun masih tidak mengerti kenapa LuHan lari dari orang setampan dirinya ketika banyak gadis-gadis dan pemuda-pemuda uke di luar sana yang mengejar dirinya. A-apa-apaan ini? Ini penghinaan!

"Hei! Orang asing! Kau! Kau!" SeHun menunjuk siluet tubuh LuHan yang hampir menghilang di balik tikungan dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia hampir di tinggal.

"HEI! TUNGGU AKU ORANG ASING!"

SeHunpun akhirnya malah ikut berlari menyusul LuHan, meninggalkan mobil sport hitamnya di tempat yang rawan seperti itu.

LuHan menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat SeHun bersusah payah mengejarnya—

"KENAPA DIA MASIH MENGIKUTIKU?!" LuHan berteriak dengan nada _horror_. Ia mempercepat kecepatan larinya lagi tanpa mengacuhkan seruan, "TUNGGU AKU ORANG ASING!"-nya SeHun.

_Poor_ SeHun.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Berlebihan memang, tapi SeHun memang tidak pernah berlari sesemangat ini sebelumnya. Ha-ah, SeHun benar-benar lelah hingga tidak peduli bahwa dirinya dan errr—pemuda asing di sampingnya tengah berbaring bersebelahan di atas tanah dengan jarak tiga meter. Ya, di tanah. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi tingkah mereka berdua memang konyol—sangat. SeHun bahkan tidak tahan untuk menutupi wajahnya sekarang, bukan karena malu, tapi karena sinar matahari yang mencoba menerobos berlebihan ke kornea matanya.

Silau tahu!

SeHun menoleh pada LuHan, ia tersenyum tipis melihat kondisi LuHan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Pemuda itu terlihat menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memburu akibat prosesi kejar-kejaran tidak jelasnya dengan SeHun tadi.

"Kau lelah?" tanya SeHun.

LuHan mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja bodoh! Kau buta?" ketus. Ya—begitulah.

SeHun berguling ke arah LuHan. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, SeHun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, senyum bodoh terlampir di bibir tipisnya saat melihat LuHan yang kelelahan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau posisi kita ini romantis?" tanya SeHun di telinga LuHan, berbisik. Ia meniuo telinga LuHan, menggoda pemuda itu. LuHan segera membuka matanya, ia menatap SeHun lagi, horror.

LuHan menggeser tubuhnya dari SeHun sejauh mungkin, ia lalu mendelik tidak suka pada SeHun.

"Kenapa?" tanya SeHun—polos.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak bertingkah seperti ini? Kau menakut—"

"Kau bercanda!?" SeHun memotong. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada LuHan, matanya memicing tajam, memaksa pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya. "Kau tidak lihat? Wajahku ini tipe-tipe wajah seorang idola. Apa maksudmu mengataiku menakutkan?"

LuHan berdecak tidak percaya. Ia segera memundurkan kepalanya karena merasa wajah SeHun terlalu dekat. Sudut bibir LuHan terangkat naik, mencemooh tingkah narsis SeHun. LuHan mendorong dahi SeHun dengan jari telunjuknya berkali-kali sambil terus berdecak mencemooh.

"Di jaman sekarang masih ada saja spesies terlanjur narsis sepertimu," katanya.

SeHun mendengus, ia memundurkan wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau itu menyebalkan," katanya lesu.

LuHan memutar bola matanya bosan.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Dua pemuda itu berjalan kembali menuju mobil SeHun. Karena jalanan yang menanjak, SeHun terus mengeluh daritadi kalau ia haus, lapar, berkeringat, lelah dan bla-bla-bla-bla. LuHan diam saja walau ia benar-benar ingin menutup mulut SeHun sekarang ini. Ia hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil terus berjalan dengan wajah datar. Harinya benar-benar sial kau tahu? Patah hati, bertemu dengan Oh Gila SeHun, bermain kejar-kejaran tidak jelas, dan yang terakhir, mereka harus berjalan menanjak untuk sampai ke mobil SeHun. Hhhhh… menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa di sini tidak ada penjual minuman?" SeHun bergumam lirih. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan jas sekolahnya karena merasa gerah, SeHun langsung mencopot jas sekolahnya sekalian, mengeluarkan kemeja yang mulanya terselip rapi di balik celananya. Pemuda itu kemudian melonggarkan dasinya, lalu melipat lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

"Ya ampun… panas sekali—"

LuHan melirik pemuda itu dengan sinis.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih! Bisa diam tidak?" LuHan menatap SeHun tajam.

SeHun hanya meliriknya malas. Ia mencibir LuHan.

"Ini semua karenamu. Kau terlalu semangat berlari seperti di kejar setan seperti itu hingga aku harus mengejarmu," SeHun mulai menyalahkan.

LuHan menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis langkah SeHun juga berhenti. SeHun berbalik untuk menatap LuHan. Ia menaikkan alis kanannya tinggi.

"Kena—"

"Kau pikir ini salahku? Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh karena mau mengikutiku! Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu mengikutiku! Karenamu hari ini aku terkena sial! Mobil sport sialmu itu membuatku ingin muntah—" SeHun hampir protes saat mendengar mobil kesayangannya dimaki-maki oleh Luhan, "—bertemu denganmu membuatku terkena sial! Seharusnya aku sudah mati sekarang ditabrak mobil! Bukannya malah berjalan seperti ini bersama dengan orang bodoh yang kerjanya hanya bisa mengeluh!"

LuHan menstabilkan deru napasnya. Ia menatap SeHun dengan pandangan benci. Entah kenapa ia merasa puas sekali melihat wajah SeHun yang hanya bisa _speechless_ seperti itu.

"Wo-wow… kau ternyata menarik sekali ya. Bisa tersenyum mencemooh, berteriak, memaki kepadaku dan menangis seperti itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan," SeHun menatap takjub pada LuHan.

LuHan tersadar, ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya kasar. Sialan! Memalukan sekali. Entahlah, walaupun sekejap LuHan tadi melihat wajah SeHun berubah menjadi JongIn. Ia jadi ingin marah lagi kalau mengingat itu semua.

Sret!

Lengan SeHun merangkul tubuh LuHan, senyum _a la_ sales muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudahlah~~ patah hati rasanya memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi setelah waktu berlalu kau akan baik-baik saja," SeHun bicara dengan nada _sing a song_, mencoba menghibur. Tapi bukannya terhibur, LuHan malah menatap SeHun tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya heran.

"Ada tulisan besar di dahimu," SeHun berkelakar.

LuHan mendengus, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan SeHun. Ck, SeHun memang menyebalkan. Namun tidak berapa lama, SeHun kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah LuHan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu namaku, akan sangat tidak adil hanya kau yang tahu namaku sedangkan aku tidak tahu namamu," katanya. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Matanya melirik ke arah LuHan.

"Apa itu penting bagimu? Maksudku, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Setelah kau tahu namakupun, itu tidak akan ada gunanya lagi," LuHan berbicara seolah ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

Kali ini langkah SeHun yang terhenti. Ia terus menatap punggung LuHan yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena putus cinta? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh?" SeHun berucap.

Ia bisa melihat tubuh LuHan sempat menegang mendengar ucapannya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ocehan Oh SeHun dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau patah hati, bukan bunuh diri jawabannya! Buat dirimu menjadi lebih baik, buat orang yang membuatmu patah hati menyesal karena sudah menolakmu, Bodoh!"

Langkah LuHan terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap SeHun nyalang.

"Tahu apa kau! Bocah yang belum lulus sekolah sepertimu mana tahu arti dari cinta! Jangan mengguruiku!" LuHan mendengus keras. Ia berbalik lagi, meneruskan langkahnya yang kini menghentak-hentak karena kesal.

SeHun mendecakkan lidahnya, mencemooh. "Cinta, cinta… heh, bodoh." Lirih SeHun dengan nada ejekan, ia ikut-ikutan kesal karena LuHan berbicara seperti itu.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga, namun tidak terlalu terlihat karena warna cantik yang menghias cakrawala itu tertutupi oleh kabut tebal semenjak mereka sampai ke lokasi di mana SeHun memarkirkan mobil miliknya. SeHun bahkan sudah benar-benar melupakan niatnya untuk tidak membolos hari itu. Mungkin, setengah dari kesialan LuHan adalah kesalahannya juga yang selalu mengikuti pemuda itu seharian ini. SeHun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh! Ia hanya merasa ada dorongan tersendiri yang membuatnya tidak sadar untuk mengikuti LuHan ke manapun pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya.

Cklek!

LuHan membuka pintu mobil SeHun, langsung naik ke kursi penumpang dan memasang _safety belt_ ke tubuhnya.

"Hei, orang asing! Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" tanya SeHun.

LuHan hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih kesal karena kejadian tadi. "Apa!?" jawabnya ketus.

"…."

SeHun tidak menjawab. LuHan mau tidak mau melirik pada SeHun yang kini duduk bersila di atas kap mobilnya, memandang ke bawah sana. LuHan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia lalu melihat langit yang telah menggelap sepenuhnya. Tatapannya kini kembali beralih pada SeHun yang masih betah duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Jengah karena menunggu SeHun di dalam mobil, LuHan melepas _safety belt_-nya dan keluar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya LuHan—masih dengan nada suara kesal. SeHun hanya diam, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menoleh pada LuHan dan tersenyum. Ia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendengus, semakin kesal. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di apartemennya yang nyaman sekarang dan segera menemukan cara mati yang cepat dan praktis, bukannya malah di sini bersama dengan Oh SeHun yang sedang duduk seperti orang bodoh di atas kap mobil Ferrari hitam miliknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku ingin cepat pulang, Bodoh!"

SeHun berdecak. Ia turun dari atas kap mobilnya, berdiri di hadapan LuHan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan bintang padamu," ucap SeHun lagi, seyum bodohnya melebar. LuHan malah tersenyum mencemooh, kekehan menyebalkan keluar dari bibirnya setelah itu.

"Kau bodoh? Sejak sore tadi mendung, mana ada bintang. Sepertinya otakmu perlu diragukan kewarasannya," LuHan berucap tajam.

SeHun malah tertawa mendengar ejekan LuHan yang benar-benar menusuk itu.

"Kau bodoh? Yang namanya bintang tidak hanya ada di langit," tandas SeHun setelah ia berhasil menetralkan suara tawanya, perutnya benar-benar sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. SeHun lalu menarik tangan LuHan, mengajak pemuda itu berjalan menuju palang-palang besi pembatas.

"Yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu adalah bintang darat. Kau tidak lihat kalau Seoul ternyata terlihat seperti bintang bila di lihat dari sini?" tanyanya.

LuHan terdiam. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat ribuan lampu terlihat seperti bintang bila dilihat dari ketinggian mereka berada sekarang. Indah dan tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Tidak sadar, SeHun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada LuHan.

"Kalau kau mati terlalu cepat, kau tidak akan melihat keindahan seperti ini lagi seumur hidupmu—"

Dua pemuda itu berdiri di sana untuk memandang bintang.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

SeHun tidak tahu kenapa dia ngotot sekali mengantarkan pemuda asing yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang ini untuk pulang. Mungkin, itu karena SeHun sudah terbiasa ada orang yang 'menduduki' mobilnya ini? Ah—tidak mungkin. SeHun masih ingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu SuHo menjadi korban tendangan mautnya karena berani duduk di mobilnya. Katakanlah kalau SeHun pelit, kikir dan sebangsanya. Ia memang sensitive sekali kalau kekasihnya yang satu itu disentuh oleh siapapun, tapi anehnya tidak dengan pemuda itu.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya SeHun. Mereka telah sampai di kawasan apartement elit di Gangnam sekarang.

"Hentikan saja mobilmu di sini," ucap LuHan dengan nada datar. Ia ngantuk—dan satu lagi, ia belum merencanakan cara mati yang praktis dan cepat! Ha!

SeHun langsung menoleh pada LuHan. "Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai ke rumah," ujarnya.

LuHan berdecih. Ia menoleh ke arah LuHan. "Kalau aku mati, nanti kau bisa saja dicurigai karena kau adalah orang yang terakhir yang bertemu denganku. Sudahlah, tidak usah ikut campur. Hentikan laju mobil bodoh yang membuat perutku mual ini!"

SeHun memutar bola matanya. Ia mengerem mobilnya beberapa detik kemudian. Tidak membuang kesempatan, LuHan langsung melepat _safety_ _belt_ yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia turun dari mobil SeHun, lalu menutup pintu mobil milik SeHun kencang. SeHun berjengit. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil terdekat, matanya menatap LuHan dengan ekspresi, "Kau mengerikan!".

Hhhh… salah sendiri mengganggu orang yang sedang patah hati.

LuHan terus berjalan di jalanan aspal yang sepi, tinggal dua puluh meter kurang, maka gedung apartemennya akan terlihat. Ngomong-ngomong, LuHan tidak main-main soal mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bunuh diri. Dia… benar-benar akan melakukannya. Katakanlah kalau LuHan bodoh, tidak punya otak, idiot dan sebangsanya—LuHan tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula untuk apa dia peduli jika beberapa jam kemudian dia akan menjadi seonggok mayat?

Gantung diri mungkin pilihan bagus, LuHan akan membuat surat kematian sekalian supaya JongIn menyesal karena telah memperlakukannya seburuk ini. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir gantung diri bukanlah pilihan yang terlalu bagus. LuHan akan mati kehabisan napas nanti. Tubuhnya akan membiru karena kekurangan oksigen, lalu—lalu dilehernya aka nada bekas jeratan tali akibat gantung diri. Penampilan LuHan tidak akan terlihat bagus dan sempurna bila ia dimakamkan dengan bekas jeratan tali karena gantung diri.

Intinya, pilihan bunuh diri praktis pertama, "Gantung diri" dinyatakan _failed_.

Lalu, bagaimana kalau terjun dari lantai paling atas apartemen? Kasus bunuh diri karena terjun dari ketinggian adalah hal yang sudah biasa di Korea, omong-omong. LuHan tidak ingin kasus bunuh dirinya nanti terdengar _mainstream_ di telinga media—ah, apa nanti kematiannya akan diliput media juga? Ah—pokoknya LuHan tidak ingin cara mati praktis yang diidamkannya dicapai melalui terjun dari lantai paling atas apartemen. Tubuhnya nanti bisa hancur penuh darah. JongIn bisa jadi tidak akan mengenalinya nanti.

Oke, terjun dari lantai paling atas apartemen dinyatakan _failed_.

Minum racun, itu ide yang boleh juga. Tapi—LuHan tidak mau jasadnya nanti ditemukan dalam keadaan mulut berbusa menjijikkan karena overdosis.

Oke, minum racun dicoret.

Ah, bagaimana kalau mengiris nadi. Omong-omong, itu sudah menjadi trend bunuh diri sekarang ini. Nanti LuHan bisa mengatur seberapa dalam luka yang akan ia goreskan pada tangannya. Biar dramatis, LuHan nanti akan membuat surat khusus untuk JongIn dengan tinta darah supaya JongIn menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Ha—LuHan memang jenius.

Tidak terasa. LuHan telah sampai di lobi apartemennya. Ia disapa oleh penjaga apartemen, namun LuHan tidak terlalu menghiraukannya karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara bunuh diri yang praktis dan tentunya—tetap tampan. Oke, coret bagian kalimat terakhir.

LuHan masuk ke dalam lift, lalu ia menekan tombol untuk ke lantai dua puluh satu. Namun—sebelum pintu lift menutup, sebuah tangan menahannya. LuHan hamir saja berjengit—mengira itu adalah tangan sadako atau parahnya teke-teke yang tidak rela karena LuHan memakai lift ini. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya LuHan percaya pada hal-hal mistis. Ini semua karena bibi-bibi _cleaning service_ depan apartemennya yang suka sekali bergosip tentang adanya penampakan hantu di lift yang sedang ia pakai ini. Dan satu lagi! LuHan bisa tahu hal ini bukan karena ia ikut bergosip dengan mereka. LuHan bukan wanita, sial! Ia hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya ketika ia lewat.

Eh? Lalu… itu tangan siapa?

Sret! Pintu lift terbuka otomatis. Senyum SeHun menyambut wajah melongo LuHan. LuHan padahal sudah siap menimpukkan sepatunya jika yang muncul dari balik pintu nanti adalah sosok sadako ataupun teke-teke.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya LuHan.

SeHun hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Ia berdiri tepat di samping LuHan.

"Lantai berapa?"

"Dua puluh satu—eh?" LuHan langsung menoleh pada SeHun. Ia kelepasan, sungguh! SeHun malah mengumbar cengirannya. Tangannya yang bebas langsung menekan lantai dua puluh satu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya LuHan.

SeHun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk bunuh diri," jawabnya.

Luhan mendengus. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lift.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukanlah urusanmu. Lagipula, apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir kau pulang malam seperti ini?" tanyanya.

SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah LuHan. Senyumnya melebar. "Kau khawatir padaku?" tanyanya.

LuHan meninggikan sudut bibirnya. Ia menjauhkan wajah SeHun secara paksa dengan telapak tangannya. Mendorongnya ke belakang dengan kasar.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang yang mau mati. Aku bisa saja menghantuimu kalau arwahku nanti tidak tenang," LuHan berucap santai seolah ia benar-benar akan melakukan bunuh diri nanti.

Padahal—jujur saja, tiba-tiba LuHan merasa ragu. Apalagi saat SeHun menyusulnya seperti ini. Tidak, LuHan memang sudah merasa ragu untuk melakukan bunuh diri ketika saat itu SeHun mengerem mobilnya di tengah jalan dan memeluknya seperti itu. Ya. LuHan ragu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya—tapi ketika ia memikirkan JongIn, rasa ingin menghilang dari dunia kembali hadir menghipnotisnya.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. LuHan keluar dari dalam lift diikuti oleh SeHun di belakangnya. LuHan berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, SeHun masih mengikuti. Entahlah—bukannya SeHun peduli. Ia hanya yeah—_well_, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Perasaan ini. Perasaan khawa—tidak, SeHun tidak khawatir kok. Ia juga tidak peduli pada pemuda asing itu. Ini hanya sopan santunnya pada orang yang baru ia temui. Ya, itu saja!

"LuHan Hyung?"

Deg

Tidak sadar, SeHun menabrak punggung LuHan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda asing di depannya gemetar saat pemuda asing lain berambut blonde menggumamkan nama "LuHan Hyung" dari bibirnya.

"JongIn?"

JongIn menghela napas lelah. Ia berdiri di hadapan LuHan. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi sore, kau ke mana saja? Bibi Xi terus menelponku menanyakan kau ada di mana—"

"Cukup JongIn!" LuHan memotong. Ia menatap JongIn dengan tatapan sakit. "Jangan memperdulikan aku lagi, apa kau belum mengerti?" tanya LuHan. Ia lelah—sungguh. Rasanya ingin menghilang—LuHan ingin sekali menghilang untuk memusnahkan rasa sakit ini.

"Hyung… kenapa?" JongIn terlihat sedih mendengar suara Hyung-nya yang sedikit membentak itu. Tapi tidak lama, tatapan JongIn segera berpindah pada SeHun.

"—kau siapanya LuHan Hyung? Kenapa bisa pulang bersamanya malam-malam begini?" tanya JongIn heran.

"Aku?" SeHun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku pacar LuHan." SeHun segera merangkul pinggang LuHan mesra. Ia tidak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. SeHun tidak peduli apa hubungan pemuda asing yang ia ketahui bernama LuHan ini dengan JongIn. Yang SeHun tahu, LuHan tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran JongIn. Oleh karena itulah, SeHun akan bertindak.

"—kau JongIn ya? LuHan sering bercerita padaku tentangmu. Katanya kau adalah orang yang sering menyakitinya."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/n** : Gaya bahasa saya hancur banget di sini. Mencoba menulis official pair, tapi malah gagal. SeHun terlalu narsis dan LuHan terlalu dingin. Oh my—saya gak tahu gimana menurut kalian FF ini.

**Next chap? Tunggu update-nya aja ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm Oh SeHun

_**Canggung.**_

Satu kata yang bermakna awkward itu melingkupi mereka. Tangan SeHun masih di pinggang LuHan, menariknya semakin dekat tiap detiknya. Tatapan mereka sendiri masih bersibobrok dengan Kim JongIn yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang '_aneh'_. LuHan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketat kala itu. Berada dalam posisi terperangkap seperti ini benar-benar bukanlah kemauannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana ini, sungguh! Ia tidak tahan dengan tangan SeHun yang merangkul pinggangnya sok mesra, ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi JongIn ke arahnya dan SeHun, ia tidak tahan—dengan situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Di kala dirinya sedang dalam kondisi _down_ untuk menghadapi JongIn, kenapa Oh SeHun harus muncul di saat yang tepat dan membantunya?

"JongIn, sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

JongIn memfokuskan tatapannya pada LuHan. Sorot mata itu terlihat kecewa. LuHan menepis segala yang ia pikirkan di otaknya tentang tatapan mata JongIn tadi. Ia benar-benar ingin segera lenyap dari sana sesegera mungkin.

"Kau belum menjelaskan ini padaku Hyung," JongIn meraih pergelangan tangan LuHan, mencengkramnya. "—apa… apa aku telah benar-benar menyakitimu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan memohon.

LuHan melengoskan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar muak melihat mata JongIn yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Sebaiknya JongIn pergi saja dari hidupnya agar ia tidak merasa kesakitan seperti ini lagi.

Sialan!

Apa JongIn masih belum sadar juga? Hatinya sedang berdarah sekarang ini. Jadi tolonglah berhenti bertingkah seperti itu dan membuat LuHan semakin sakit.

Sret!

SeHun melepas paksa cengkraman tangan JongIn di tangan LuHan. Ia menatap JongIn tajam.

"Tolong jangan sentuh LuHan, dia kekasihku." Katanya dengan proktektif, sebisa mungkin memaksimalkan aktingnya di hadapan JongIn. "—dan sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Kau dengar 'kan kalau barusan LuHan mengusirmu?" tanya SeHun.

Ia tahu bahwa ia benar-benar lancang berkata seperti ini. Tapi melihat LuHan yang sepertinya benar-benar dalam keadaan _down_ seperti sekarang memaksa SeHun untuk melakukannya hingga akhir. Ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. LuHan sedang membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengusir Kim JongIn. Walau pertemuan dirinya dan LuHan benar-benar bukan suatu yang menyenangkan, apa susahnya membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan? SeHun sudah banyak berbuat dosa karena telah banyak membentak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya dulu.

Jadi tidak masalah 'kan kalau sekarang ia membantu orang yang sedang patah hati seperti LuHan?

JongIn menatap nyalang SeHun. Ia meraih kemeja SeHun, mengcengkramnya tepat di leher. "Memangnya kau siapa heh? Kau hanya orang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Kekasih katamu? Kau pikir aku akan percaya!?"

JongIn benar-benar emosi saat SeHun berbicara seperti itu hingga ia bicara dengan setengah berteriak. SeHun sendiri hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya tinggi, seolah mencemooh tindakan sembrono JongIn yang sekarang ini terlihat seperti orang kehilangan kendali.

"JongIn, hentikan!"

LuHan menaikkan oktafnya, menyuruh JongIn berhenti. Tapi bukannya berhenti, JongIn malah makin mengeratkan cengkramannya di kerah kemeja SeHun, berusaha mengintimidasi bocah yang dari matanya saja JongIn tahu bahwa SeHun itu tidak punya rasa takut, tidak punya rasa menyesal, tipe yang seenaknya sendiri dan bertindak tanpa mau diperintah orang lain. Singkatnya, SeHun adalah tipe pembangkang.

"Memangnya aku peduli kau percaya atau tidak?" SeHun memegangi tangan JongIn yang mencengkram kerahnya. Senyum angkuh masih menghiasi bibir pemuda itu. "Pecundang sok tidak peka sepertimu tidak berhak berada di sekitar LuHan!"

Bugh!

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi kiri SeHun, membuat pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh. LuHan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia hendak menghampiri SeHun yang saat kini terduduk di lantai depan apartemen, memegangi sudut bibir kirinya yang robek, tapi sayang JongIn menahan pergelangan tangannya.

SeHun menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia tersenyum kecil—meremehkan. Tinjuan JongIn lumayan juga, tapi tidak sampai membuat SeHun pingsan dengan konyolnya.

"Kita harus bicara LuHan Hyung!"

LuHan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan JongIn.

"JongIn, tolong lepaskan!"

"Hyung!"

Plak!

JongIn terdiam saat itu juga. Pipi kirinya terasa panas akibat tamparan LuHan. Ia menatap pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai "Kakak" itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia melepaskan tangan LuHan perlahan-lahan.

"Hyung—"

"JongIn, PERGI! SEKARANG!" LuHan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia benar-benar muak. Jadi tolong berhenti membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Ia butuh ketenangan. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Hatinya perlu penenangan.

"Tapi Hyung—" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kumohon JongIn, pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dulu untuk sementara." Suara LuHan yang melemah meruntuhkan ego JongIn. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya LuHan akan berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu akhirnya memutar langkahnya, lalu pergi dari sana. Sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menoleh, melihat LuHan membantu SeHun berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Langkah JongIn berhenti ketika ia sempat melihat SeHun menoleh padanya, menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian melontarkan senyum miring—seolah menantang sekaligus mengejek JongIn atas apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Sialan. Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu?

—dan kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit tidak rela dan merasa takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan saat orang baru sepertinya ikut campur di dalam kisah rumitnya dengan LuHan?

**Today**

**Main Pair : HunHan**

**Disc : EXO miliki EXO fans**

**Warn : Typo (s), alur aneh, genre campur-campur, AU setting dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : I'm Oh SeHun**

**.**

"Hei—"

LuHan tidak menggubris SeHun. Ia masih sibuk mengusapkan kapas yang telah ia beri alkohol ke sudut bibir SeHun.

"Hei—aw!" SeHun menarik mundur kepalanya. Ia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mulai membiru karena lebam. Tatapan matanya menyalahkan LuHan—LuHan tahu itu walau SeHun tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergerak saat aku mengobatimu," ujar LuHan dingin.

Efek patah hatinya belum hilang ternyata, SeHun jadi sebal sendiri dengan sikap dingin LuHan padanya. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah LuHan. Namun agaknya wajah SeHun terlalu dekat dengan wajah LuHan. Hal itu membuat dua pemuda itu saling tatap seperti orang bodoh—

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Kau—" LuHan bersuara, tapi SeHun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir LuHan. "Ssssst!" SeHun mendesiskan bibirnya, memberi komando agar LuHan diam.

Apa LuHan tidak tahu kalau SeHun sedang menikmati posisi mereka sekarang? Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya—kalau di lihat dari dekat ternyata LuHan itu… apa ya? Cantik? Tidak. Tidak. LuHan itu bukan perempuan. SeHun tidak akan pernah menggunakan kata-kata cantik karena ia takut LuHan akan tersinggung.

Lalu, manis? Ah—itu terlalu klise. Lagipula… entah kenapa SeHun suka bentuk wajah LuHan. Menurutnya lucu saja bisa ada seorang lelaki yang begitu… apa ya? Lagi-lagi SeHun kekurangan kosa kata untuk mendeskripsikan LuHan. Yang ia tahu hanya satu, LuHan itu sempurna. Heran sekali JongIn bodoh itu menolak seseorang seperti LuHan.

Tiba-tiba SeHun tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh di depan wajah LuHan, tidak perduli walau jarak mereka yang hanya lima centimeter, SeHun masih terus menatap wajah LuHan seperti orang bodoh.

Lalu tatapannya berhenti di bibir LuHan.

Glek! Senyumannya musnah. Ia kesusahan menelan salivanya. Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang otaknya pikirkan sekarang ini? SeHun benar-benar _error_! Otaknya _blank_ saat itu juga saat melihat bibir itu terbuka sedikit, seolah memanggil dirinya untuk melakukan ciuman panas bersama.

Deg

Deg

Deg

_**Jantung, tolong berdetak seperti biasanya, Ok? Jangan seperti ini.**_ SeHun memohon di dalam hatinya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kenapa jantungnya semakin parah? Apa ini karena hormon anak remaja? Lagipula siapa yang tidak tergoda bila di suguhi bibir menggoda yang hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari wajahmu? Itu kesempatan langka! SeHun tinggal memajukan wajahnya sedikit saja lalu—

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pertanyaan LuHan membuyarkan lamunan konyol SeHun. Pemuda itu mundur dengan refleks karena kaget. Matanya membulat menatap LuHan yang hanya menaikkan alisnya tinggi, memasang raut wajah bingung.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh SeHun? Kau sudah gila? Barusan kau baru saja melamunkan bagaimana rasanya mencium LuHan heh? Idiot!

"Ti-tidak ada!" sanggahnya cepat.

LuHan mengerutkan keningnya, bibirnya ikut mengerucut, memasang wajah tidak percaya. SeHun kesusahan lagi menelan salivanya. Kenapa LuHan harus memajukan bibirnya seperti itu seolah sedang menggodanya? Tidak tahukah dia kalau hormon remaja sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi labil-labilnya? Kalau SeHun kelepasan dan tidak bisa menahan diri 'kan LuHan sendiri yang akan berada dalam keadaan bahaya?

_**Aaaa! Kau gila Oh SeHun! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan huh!?**_

SeHun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu pemuda berguling-guling di atas karpet yang tengah ia dan LuHan duduki seperti orang kesurupan. Ia bisa gila kalau seperti ini.

"Hei—apa yang kau lakukan?" LuHan menatap SeHun dengan tatapan aneh. Tingkah SeHun benar-benar tidak biasa untuk ukuran orang waras.

Dua detik kemudian. SeHun menghentikan aksi gilanya, lalu ia duduk bersila seperti tadi dengan posisi benar-benar tenang sambil memasang wajah poker face-nya sebaik mungkin, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah konyol yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya menghindari LuHan. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya bibir LuHan. Sebagai bangsawan ia masih punya tatakrama pada orang lain.

Apa jadinya kalau tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kontrol dan mencium bibir LuHan? Itu akan benar-benar melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang bangsawan. SeHun tahu ia bukanlah anak yang penurut, namun ia masih punya tatakrama yang menjadi panutannya dalam menjalani hidup. Manusia yang sesungguhnya adalah manusia yang dapat mengontrol napsu dan emosinya. SeHun tidak mau ia menjadi manusia yang gagal karena menuruti perintah otaknya yang notabene '_menjerumuskan'_.

"Tidak ada," jawab SeHun. Ia tersenyum manis pada LuHan. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat tatakrama sebagai seorang tamu," katanya lagi, masih dengan tersenyum.

LuHan membulatnya mulutnya, berujar "Oh". Bocah ini ternyata tahu sopan santun juga. Walau ia sejujurnya masih mengingat jelas tindakan nekat SeHun beberapa saat yang lalu saat membantunya lepas dari JongIn. Tapi, dia lumayan baik juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal yang tadi…" LuHan kembali mengobati luka SeHun dengan kapasnya, "Terima kasih."

LuHan berucap sembari membuang mukanya. Ia gengsi mengucapkan kata sakral itu pada orang segila SeHun.

"Apa!? Tolong ulangi, aku tidak mendengarnya?" SeHun tersenyum miring, mencoba menggoda LuHan.

"Tidak ada pengulangan!" entah kenapa LuHan jadi gugup.

SeHun memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak tahu? _Repetition is the mother of skill!"_

LuHan melemparkan bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya pada SeHun karena kesal SeHun memaksanya mengulangi kalimat memalukan tadi.

"Aaaa! Terserah padamu! Pokoknya tidak ada siaran ulang!" bantal sofa itu sukses mendarat di wajah SeHun, membuat pemuda itu kembali memegengi bibirnya yang belum sepenuhnya diobati oleh LuHan.

Ia menatap LuHan dendam. "K-kau tega sekali—ahhh!" katanya terbata sambil meringis sakit. Bibirnya benar-benar kelu untuk diajak bicara. LuHan hanya menatap khawatir pada SeHun sambil memegangi kapas di tangan kanannya dengan pose kaku.

**Lavender**

"Aaaa—" SeHun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Detik itu juga sebuah tangan mengulurkan sumpit yang mengapit mie instan di tengah-tengahnya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut SeHun. SeHun sendiri tersenyum senang saat merasakan nikmatnya mie instan itu melebur menjadi satu di dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap tangan yang menyuapinya, lalu tersenyum senang. Tatapannya terus naik, lalu bertemu dengan wajah orang yang menyuapinya—glek! Bibir itu lagi!

SeHun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah LuHan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya LuHan was-was.

"Apanya!?" tanya SeHun dengan nada ketus. Tapi karena itu ia memegangi sudut bibirnya lagi, kesakitan karena ia berkata tanpa mengingat sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Mie~ bagaimana rasanya? Tidak beracun 'kan?" tanya LuHan lagi dengan nada polos.

Beberapa saat kemudian SeHun terbatuk-batuk sambil menepuk dadanya.

Racun? Apa? Racun!?

Jangan bilang kalau LuHan tadi menyuruhnya mencicipi masakan buatannya karena takut masakannya sendiri beracun? Te-tega sekali LuHan menjadikan SeHun kelinci percobaan. Pemuda itu berbeda sekali dengan tampangnya yang seperti malaikat. Jiwanya benar-benar seratus persen iblis. SeHun selalu mencacat hal ini sebagai dosa LuHan padanya dan akan minta pertanggungjawaban LuHan di akhirat bila ia sudah mati nanti.

"Kau! Dasar sial—akh!"

Sudut bibir SeHun sakit lagi. Terpaksa pemuda itu menelan kata-kata kasarnya pada LuHan dan memilih memegangi bibirnya yang berkedut-kedut ngilu. Mereka berdua memang masih berada di apartemen LuHan omong-omong. Setelah selesai mengobati SeHun, mereka berdua sama-sama sadar kalau belum makan mulai dari pagi tadi. Makanya, LuHan memilih memasak mie instan untuk mereka berdua. Padahal kemampuan memasaknya benar-benar payah—tidak beda jauh dari SeHun. Oleh karena itulah, karena takut keracunan makanannya sendiri, LuHan menyuruh SeHun mencicipinya terlebih dahulu.

LuHan mencicipi mie instan buatannya lalu tersenyum senang. Ternyata kemampuan memasaknya sedikit meningkat. Mie instan lumayan juga untuk permulaan. Selanjutnya LuHan akan memasak yang lebih rumit seperti… telur goreng mungkin?

"Tidak apa-apa! Ini aman! Tidak beracun!" LuHan berseru bangga sambil menyumpit mie instan yang ia buat dan memakannya sendirian tanpa peduli bahwa pemuda yang hampir ia racuni sedang menatap dendam padanya.

"Berikan sumpit itu padaku!" ujar SeHun. Ia meringis kecil lagi saat merasakan sudut bibirnya yang sakit.

LuHan dengan acuh mengambil sumpit lain dan memberikannya pada SeHun. SeHun tidak buang-buang waktu langsung menyambar panci mie yang sedang LuHan santap sendirian, memakannya dengan rakus. Sesekali ia akan merutuk karena panasnya kuah mie melukai sudut bibirnya lagi. Tapi karena dendamnya pada LuHan lebih besar, ia mengabaikan itu. Ia sedang berniat menghabiskan mie instan itu sendirian tanpa membaginya pada LuHan.

"Hei! Jangan kau habiskan, Bodoh!" LuHan menaikkan oktafnya. Ia merebut panci itu dari tangan SeHun.

…ya, di malam penuh emosi itu akhirnya malah mereka habiskan dengan tindakan konyol seperti berebut mie instan dan menonton film horror bersama sampai lelah dan tertidur di ruang tamu LuHan.

**Lavender**

Brak!

"Aw~~!"

SeHun memegangi pantatnya yang mendapat ciuman _hot_ dari lantai dingin di depan apartemen LuHan. Sialan! Rutukan samar itu keluar dari bibir tipis SeHun. Ia berdiri, membersihkan pantatnya dari debu yang menempel, lalu menatap pintu apartemen LuHan yang tertutup rapat dengan pandangan benci. Ia menendangkan kakinya ke udara, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena diusir keluar secara paksa oleh LuHan tepat ketika ia membuka matanya tidak lebih dari lima detik setelah ia terbangun dari tidur.

Jujur, malam tadi mereka bahkan masih sempat menonton film bersama dengan akrabnya. Kenapa paginya SeHun malah diusir secara tidak terhormat? Seharusnya mereka bisa menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang lebih dekat 'kan? Mengingat kebohongan-kebohongan bodoh yang SeHun lakukan demi LuHan, seharusnya itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi sayang, ekspektasi hanya tinggal ekspektasi. Tingkah LuHan tidak seramah tampang wajahnya.

SeHun mengacak rambut bangun tidurnya, lalu mengerang malas. Ia menguap sebentar sebelum meregangkan syaraf-syaraf ototnya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan ngantuk. SeHun berdecak—

Ia akan terlambat lagi datang ke sekolah hari ini sepertinya.

Ah… masa bodohlah~

**Lavender**

"Kau membolos?"

SuHo mengambil tempat duduk di samping SeHun. Lelaki berwajah ramah itu memandang SeHun acuh sebelum kembali pada rutinitas awalnya, berkonsentrasi pada sebuah laptop biru muda yang ia pangku. SeHun menoleh sebentar pada SuHo sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati waktu bolosnya.

"Hm, ada rusa sialan yang mengusirku secara tidak elit tadi pagi dan membuat _mood_-ku begitu buruk untuk sekedar mendengar nama sekolah."

SuHo terkekeh kecil.

"—apa? Rusa? Yang benar saja!"

SeHun memeluk lututnya. Ia menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di atas lutut, lalu memandang ke luar jendela rumah SuHo. Ia menghela napas. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat pertama ia bertemu dengan LuHan. Bagaimana air mata pemuda itu menetes dari wajahnya, dan tentang bagaimana putus asanya wajah LuHan waktu itu. SeHun tersenyum.

Manis.

Si LuHan itu ternyata manis juga. Apalagi bibirnya… ya? Bibir?

Bibir.

Bibir.

Bibir.

SeHun jadi ingin menciumnya.

Tanpa sadar SeHun tersenyum-senyum bodoh sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri seperti seorang bocah autis—SuHo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tidak biasa SeHun. Bocah itu memang sedikit gila terkadang kalau ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyung… sepertinya aku tertarik pada seseorang."

SuHo mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptop birunya—menatap SeHun lekat. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Maksudmu tertarik yang bagaimana? Tertarik untuk dipermainkan atau tertarik untuk ditiduri?" SuHo kembali melihat layar laptopnya, berkonsentrasi. Ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan tindak tanduk SeHun. Anak manja ini… kapan berubahnya?

"Aku tidak sebrengsek itu Hyung—"

"Kau memang brengsek Tuan Muda Oh." SuHo menegaskan. Delikan tajam SeHun ia dapatkan. SuHo tetap cuek, ia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. "—bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan topeng _poker face_-mu itu dihadapanku padahal aku sendiri tahu dengan jelas seberapa brengseknya dirimu karena dengan _sadarnya_ sudah meniduri ibu tirimu sendiri."

SeHun terkekeh pelan, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. SuHo memperhatikan SeHun dari tempatnya duduk. Lagipula, memperhatikan SeHun dan membimbingnya ke jalan yang benar adalah tugas SuHo sebagai kakak sekaligus dokter pribadi pemuda itu.

"Aaah—wanita jalang itu ya? Dia yang menggodaku duluan sebenarnya," SeHun masih terkekeh kecil. Merasa lucu karena mengingat bagaimana desahan menjijikkan wanita yang telah menyingkirkan nama ibunya itu dalam keluarganya.

SuHo mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya sepenuhnya. Ia menatap SeHun lekat.

"Wanita itu menghilang SeHun, kau apakan dia?"

Tiba-tiba hawa yang berada di antara mereka berdua memberat. SuHo sadar kalau dirinya telah membawa pembicaraan mereka ke dalam jalur yang salah.

SeHun menatap keluar jendela lebih lekat lagi, "Kenapa SuHo Hyung? Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu jauh ikut campur urusanku. Kau hanya suruhan ayahku untuk mengawasiku agar aku tidak bertindak di luar batas dan menyakiti orang lain. Kau tidak disuruh untuk mengorek informasi-informasi seperti itu 'kan? Lagipula ayah tidak pernah bertanya walaupun wanita itu menghilang dari rumah. Jadi kupikir—tidak akan masalah juga kalau dia menghilang sekalian dari dunia ini."

Tengkuk SuHo meremang. Ia menenangkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seirama dengan adrenalinnya yang terus berpacu karena mendengar kata-kata SeHun barusan. Tatapannya kembali menatap layar laptonya lagi—mengerjakan entah apapun itu di sana, tidak berniat bicara lagi dengan SeHun kalau SeHun sudah mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit topengnya yang "_itu_" di depannya. SuHo mengerti dengan jelas kapan waktunya ia harus berbicara dengan SeHun ataupun kapan waktu yang tepat ia harus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat di depan pemuda itu.

SeHun tersenyum melihat tingkat SuHo, kekehan kecil innocent-nya terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, menghilangkan aura tegang yang semula melingkupi mereka berdua.

"SuHo Hyung tidak usah tegang seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi—"

Sebuah candaan yang seperti itu… memang bagaimana cara SuHo harus menanggapinya?

**Lavender**

LuHan meraba cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengernyitkan kening, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika sadar bahwa ternyata penampilannya sangat kacau. Ia menutup matanya erat, enggan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin. Ya, LuHan bahkan sudah mempersiapkan kematiannya secara matang. Ia telah membeli racun serangga, ia telah menyiapkan tali untuk gantung diri, ia telah menyiapkan surat untuk JongIn, dan LuHan bahkan telah menyiapkan pisau untuk memotong nadinya sendiri. Tapi benda-benda yang ia sebutkan tadi malah teronggok di tempat sampah—LuHan membuang "_mereka_" secara beringas tadi malam karena emosinya yang sedang labil.

LuHan mengacak-acak rumahnya, membuat isi bantal berterbangan ke mana-mana, memecahkan vas mahal yang berdiri angkuh dekat sofa ruang tamu—ia bahkan melempar remot TV ke dinding yang tidak berdosa hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. LuHan yang sedang kacau benar-benar menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya waktu itu, tidak peduli seberapa mahalnyapun perabotan yang telah ia hancurkan.

Ia kecewa.

Ia sakit hati.

Ia merasa… ia merasa tidak punya alasan apapun untuk hidup lagi.

JongIn.

JongIn.

JongIn.

Kenapa pemuda itu begitu tega mencampakannya seperti ini? Apa—apa yang kurang dari diri LuHan? Ia sempurna. Dari sisi manapun ia lebih baik daripada pemuda yang bernama Do KyungSoo itu. Kenapa JongIn lebih memilih dia daripada dirinya?

Kenapa?

BUGH! TRAK!

LuHan meninju cermin yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya sendiri, darah mengucur deras dari kepalan tangannya yang terluka akibat pukulan kencangnya barusan pada cermin di hadapannya. LuHan memandang cermin itu sekilas, air mata sialan itu keluar lagi dari sudut-sudut matanya. Berhentilah menjadi menyedihkan! LuHan terus mensugesti dirinya sendiri walau nyatanya sugesti itu tidaklah berhasil.

Ia begitu menyedihkan. Hatinya begitu sakit. Bagaimana…? Bagaimana agar ia lepas dari rasa sakitnya ini?

TING TONG! TING TONG!

LuHan mendesah keras. Siapa orang yang bertamu sepagi ini? Sialan sekali. Apa ia harus menggantung papan bertuliskan _"Tidak ada orang di sini"_ agar orang sialan yang datang kepagian itu berhenti memencet bel tanpa henti? Seharunya ia mengerti kalau LuHan sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang ini. Seharusnya seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu dirinya itu mengerti kalau LuHan sedang patah hati dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Sendiri ya?

Kenapa ia jadi teringat SeHun? Ya, si bangsawan bodoh yang kemarin pagi ia usir dengan tidak terhormatnya dari apartemennya. Ia jadi teringat tingkah bodohnya dengan bocah yang belum tamat SMA itu. Ya, tingkah bodohnya yang "_itu_". Entah kenapa LuHan jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya. Ia segera bergegas membukakan pintu apartemennya tersebut karena si pemencet bel ternyata bukanlah orang yang sabaran. Ia terus memencet bel daritadi tanpa berniat berhenti ataupun segera pergi karena mengira sang pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada di dalam.

"Hei! Kau ini mengganggu sekali! Berhenti memencet bel apartemenku seperti itu!" LuHan langsung memarahi sang pemencet bel ketika ia membuka pintu.

Senyum.

Pemuda itu langsung memeluk tubuh LuHan erat.

"Aku khawatir sekali, kukira kau sudah jadi mayat di dalam makanya tidak ada yang membukakan pintu." Ujarnya dengan tingkat kecemasan berlebihan sambil memeluk tubuh LuHan erat.

LuHan memeluk paksa pelukan pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda hampir terjengkang.

"Mau apa kau ke mari?" LuHan bertanya ketus. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap Oh SeHun dengan tajam melalui iris malamnya.

SeHun menyengir. Ia melirik sekilas ke dalam apartemen LuHan yang berantakan. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"—jahatnya," SeHun berkata lagi, sedikit merajuk. LuHan memutar kedua bola matanya lelah—tidak perduli dengan akting murahan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"—tanganmu berdarah!" SeHun berujar heboh memotong perkataan LuHan. Ia menggamit tangan LuHan tanpa peringatan, membawa pemuda yang lebih tua itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Ia langsung berujar histeris lagi saat melihat kondisi apartemen LuHan yang mirip kapal pecah. "Apartemenmu tidak sedang kena gempa bumi 'kan? Kenapa bisa seperti ini!?" katanya.

LuHan melepas pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan SeHun. Ia mendengus, lalu menatap SeHun tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Dasar orang luar! Berhentilah membolos dan kembali sana ke sekolahmu! Dasar bocah! Berhenti mengurusiku!"

Lagi-lagi LuHan melampiaskan emosinya pada SeHun. Ia menaik-turunkan laju pernapasannya. Rasa sakit di tangannya tidak berasa sama sekali—sakit di bagian dada kirinya lebih sakit daripada sakit yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Tidak ada respon. SeHun hanya memasang tampang datarnya pada LuHan. Hal itu membuat LuHan lumayan takut, sebenarnya pemuda ini kenapa? Lima menitan yang lalu dia masih bertahan dengan tingkah hebohnya—kenapa… kenapa tiba-tiba jadi berbeda? Perubahan SeHun yang begitu cepat seperti itu membuat LuHan sedikit takut. Pemuda itu tidak kenapa-napa 'kan?

Sret!

SeHun menarik pergelangan tangan LuHan yang tidak terluka, memaksa pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di dekat mereka. LuHan mendelik ingin protes, namun lirikan tajam SeHun menghentikan segala kata-kata umpatan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya detik itu juga.

"Di mana kotak P3K?"

—kapan bocah itu menjadi sedingin ini?

LuHan tidak berani menatap SeHun, ia melengoskan kepalanya.

"Di laci kedua meja nakas di kamarku," LuHan merendahkan suaranya. Entah kenapa instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berlaku demikian.

Tidak berapa lama SeHun datang dengan kotak putih bertanda silang merah besar di atasnya. Ia berlutut di hadapan LuHan, lalu mengambil tangan LuHan yang terluka—LuHan sempat menjauhkan tangannya, tapi SeHun lebih cepat, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan LuHan dan menekankan tangannya sendiri tepat pada luka-luka yang mengaga lebar di sana—

LuHan meringis, kenapa ia baru sadar kalau ini sangat menyakitkan? Ke mana saja dirinya? Apa Kim JongIn dan sakit hatinya benar-benar telah mengambil alih otaknya sehingga ia tidak bisa merespon rasa sakit sedikitpun barusan? Entah. Yang LuHan tahu keberadaan SeHun membuatnya sedikit kembali pada dunia nyata dan melupakan nama Kim JongIn di otaknya. Dan LuHan juga sedikit—_hanya sedikit (sedikit sekali)—_senang karena SeHun datang.

"Sakit 'kan? Kalau begitu berhentilah keras kepala," katanya. SeHun tersenyum bodoh pada LuHan sembari—_dengan sengaja_—menekan luka LuHan lagi dan membuat sang empunya menjerit sakit.

"Yak! Kau dasar sialan, aww!"

Dasar tega! Jahat! Kejam! Dengan darah yang menetes sebanyak itu dari tangan LuHan, ia masih sempat-sempatnya berlaku demikian. Niat mengobati tidak sih!?

"Aku tadi melihat cermin di kamar mandimu rusak," SeHun membersihkan tangan LuHan dari darah dengan antiseptik, "kau meninjunya?"

LuHan meringis perlahan saat SeHun tidak sengaja menekan luka-lukanya dengan keras, dasar tidak punya perasaan!

"A-a-aaa bukan urusanmu, Bodoh! Selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan segera pergilah dari apartemenku."

Ketus. Keras kepala. Dan tidak bisa diatur—benar-benar Xi LuHan sekali.

"Ya, ya, ya, teruskan kekeras kepalaanmu itu. Terus saja ingat-ingat Kim JongIn bodoh yang telah membuatmu patah hati—dasar menyedihkan," SeHun mengoleskan obat merah pada luka LuHan, matanya masih berkonsentrasi pada tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa katamu!? Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi kalau berani!? Aku akan menghajarmu saat tanganku sembuh nanti! Dan berhentilah mengatai Kim JongIn itu bodoh, setidaknya ia tidak sebodoh dirimu yang kerjanya hanya bisa membolos setiap hari!" LuHan mencak-mencak di hadapan SeHun. Emosinya entah kenapa selalu keluar berlebihan saat di depan pemuda itu.

SeHun terkekeh kecil, ia membelit tangan LuHan yang terluka dengan perban, mengakhiri proses mengobati tangan pemuda yang duduk lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Ternyata kau cerewet sekali ya? Apa karena aku ada di sini?" SeHun tersenyum bodoh, ia menyentuh sisi wajah LuHan dengan tangan kanannya, "katakan dengan jujur, kau senang 'kan kalau aku ada di sini?" SeHun berkata dengan nada menggoda.

A-apa? Dasar narsis!

Plak!

LuHan menepis tangan SeHun kasar, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Berkacalah! Untuk apa kedatanganmu yang mengganggu itu membuatku senang? Berpikirlah dengan otakmu yang jarang kau ajak berpikir itu, Pengganggu!"

Sial. Kenapa LuHan tidak jujur saja sih kalau sebenarnya dia sedikit—_hanya sedikit, tolong digaris bawahi_—senang karena pemuda itu datang.

"Hhhhh—mulutmu itu benar-benar kasar dan tidak punya sopan santun ya. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak—" _**menciummu**_.

LuHan menatap SeHun yang juga sedang menatapnya. _'Untuk tidak?'_—untuk tidak apa? LuHan menatap SeHun lebih intens lagi, menelisik lebih dalam ke dalam iris kecoklatan itu. Lalu, setelah mengerti apa tatapan mata SeHun padanya, LuHan langsung mendorong wajah SeHun keras menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka. SeHun terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Da-dasar mesum! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah!?"

SeHun mendudukkan dirinya pada posisi semua.

"Kau ini kasar sekali, pantas saja JongIn menolakmu—"

Sial.

Kata-kata keramat malah keluar dari bibir SeHun. Pemikiran tentang betapa mesumnya bocah itu langsung buyar dari otak LuHan. Wajahnya langsung menekuk murung lagi—telah siap untuk menggalau kalau SeHun tidak—

"Aku tadi memang berniat untuk menciummu."

LuHan menoleh cepat. Matanya bertubrukan dengan mata SeHun. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat—sial! Apa-apaan ini? Memerah bukan terlihat seperti LuHan sama sekali. Dan lagipula, kenapa SeHun begitu jujur sih? LuHan 'kan jadi canggung harus menjawab apa. Seharusnya SeHun berbohong saja tadi supaya suasananya tidak jadi awkward seperti ini.

SeHun nyengir. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "—aku tadi memang berniat menciummu, tapi sekarang sudah tidak karena ternyata kau—" SeHun mendudukkan dirinya di samping LuHan, mendesak-desak pemuda yang lebih tua itu di atas sofa tunggal yang seharusnya hanya muat untuk satu orang. "—ternyata belum mandi 'kan?"

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Ada retakan tidak kelihatan yang menambah rasa sakit di hati LuHan saat itu. Dan retakan itu disebabkan oleh pemuda yang duduk dengan santainya tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang LuHan rasakan.

"—dasar bau. Mana mau aku mencium orang bau sepertimu."

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Sakit sialan! Sakit hatinya bertambah lagi, siaaaal!

SeHun mencium bau leher LuHan dari jarak dekat. LuHan yang kaget karena tindakan nekat SeHun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan secara tidak sengaja menginjak kaki pemuda yang lebih muda sehingga SeHun menjerit-jerit kencang di akhir.

"Ka-kau! Dasar sialaaaan!" LuHan mengambil bantal sofa dan memukuli SeHun dengan benda itu bertubi-tubi. "Aku memang belum mandi, lalu kau mau apa hah? Kau saja yang datang terlalu pagi ke apartemenku, dasar kurang kerjaan!"

Sret!

SeHun meraih tangan LuHan kencang, lalu membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh di pangkuannya.

Sial. Posisi ini… dari segi manapun terlihat sangat berbahaya!

"Kau mau kucium agar berhenti menyebutku '_sialan'_ huh?"

DEG

LuHan menggeleng cepat sembari membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. SeHun hanya menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah LuHan dan—

…dengan bodohnya LuHan malah menutup matanya, bersiap untuk menerima ciuman itu.

**To Be Continue**

**A/n :** Sama sekali belum saya edit. Dan gaya bahasanya masih sama hancurnya seperti chapter satu. Inilah chap duanya, semoga masih betah. Inilah official chap buatan saya/? Baru pertama kali membuat official yang ber-chapter macam ini. Semoga enggak aneh banget, haha. Mereka lumayan terbalik sifatnya di sini—tau tidak? Tentukanlah sendiri. :D

Masih bersedia menilai karya tidak jelas ini di kolom review? Next chap? Tunggu update-nya aja ya.


End file.
